Death and Strawberry
by I.am.Hollow
Summary: Orihime Inoue had been inlove with a certain strawberry head for years. She would have just kept it all to herself, content to glance at him from the sidelines. She had been in relationships, each one failed. All because she couldnt do it with anyone else. She found a temporary answer to her problems. But what if the object of her dark desires himself offer her the solution?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Strawberry**

 _Her breathing came in small pants. Her chest rising and falling with every ounce of air coming into her lungs. Her long auburn hair spread behind her in disarray like her bedspread. A few strands of her hair sticking to her forehead as she started to sweat from the rise in her body temperature._

 _She could feel his warm tongue on that sensitive spot just behind her ear. She could only gasp as he started nibbling the small area of skin. It was so pleasurable she could only cry out. And she could just see him smirk._

 _She arched her back, as he trailed wet kisses down the valley between her ample bossom. She clutched the bedsheet at her sides crumpling the linen further as he started suckling a nipple. She bit her lip, muffling her cries, as he afforded the same attention to the other._

 _She further arched her back and bent her knees when he moved lower to her stomach. Her soft curves, fitting perfectly his rough angles._

 _She let go of the sheets and clutched onto his forearms as he went even lower than her navel._

 _He was deliberately slow. Going further south. He hadnt even started, yet she's already bursting at the seams._

 _She had her eyes strained closed, but she could hear tongue slap with skin as he taste her. It was exquisite._

 _By now could feel warm liquid between her thighs. She was more than ready._

 _And then it hit her. Hard._

 _He was at her relentlessly. She could feel his long, hard member slide deliciously in and out of her wet opening._

 _He wasnt just impressive. He could deliver._

 _She was now close._

 _She could feel that familiar pool in her stomach. The aching in her lower abdomen. The rhythmic contractions her inner walls make with his every thrust._

 _She needed her release. She couldnt stop now. She was so close. So, so close._

 _As her inner walls contract around him, he could also feel himself near the brink. He all could but grunt in pleasure."Hime."_

 _As the pressure builds, and his thrusts increase in speed, she could only cry for more._

"D-don't. Please, dont s-stop, Ich-!"

One more thrust and she would have come. But a very loud thud from her balcony window that landed just below her feet stopped her fingers from their ministrations.

When strawberry blonde spiky hair emerged from the fall, and brown eyes locked with her grey ones, she couldnt help but shriek in horror.

"Inoue?"

"Ku-kurosaki-kun!"

.

.

Her piercing shriek could be heard in the whole building if not for his quick reflexes, muffling her cry of shock with his hand.

Horror was written on her bright-red face. She quickly recovered and pulled her duvet to cover herself, but not before he had a glimpse of her naked anatomy.

He was dumbfounded and shock to say the least.

Everyone's known Orihime Inoue as the timid, clumsy, ditzy, air-head, with weird food choices way back highschool. Not that it made her any less the stunning beauty that she was and still is, if the love-struck looks on the male populace of the school then and at work now was any indication. She's also surprisingly popular with the girls before. And their common friend, Chizuru, was no exemption.

She was kind, soft-spoken, determined, and awesomely strong when she wanted to.

She had always come off as shy to him. What with her blushing beet red, all the time, whenever they had small talk.

She's come off as a lot of things to him, over the years, but never in his wildest imagination, had she come off as wanton and sexy as fuck.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing here?" She interrogated, her voice a pitch higher.

" I have an emergency." He paced her bedroom like he owned it.

She rolled her eyes, albeit he couldnt see it as she was hiding under her bedsheets. _Typical Ichigo._

This isnt the first time he barged into her home without so much a warning. If it would have been any other time, he would've been welcomed, but Ichigo really sucked at timing.

"You sleep with a different woman every forthnight and when you cant stand them anymore, you call them an emergency?"

"Never thought you're that kind of girl." He answered, his tone teasing. She felt the side of the bed tip with his weight as he supported himself on one arm, looming above her.

She could feel herself blush even more on his implications.

She emerged from her hiding place. Sat up and glared at him. Before her initial embarrasment overcame her, she wrapped the sheets around herself and stood up.

"What I do inside my house, in my room, behind closed doors, is none of your business." She bit back, clearly insulted by the blonde's words.

She marched to her front door and he at her trail. Orihime was about to pry the door open when Ichigo stopped her.

"You know, I could help you out on your little problem."

"W-what?"

Ichigo could only smirk. It's ironic how flustered she could get talking about having sex when it's clearly what she wants.

He placed both arms against the door, at either side of her face, closing the distance between them. He had her cornered.

"Who was it?" It wasnt what he asked that had taken her aback, but the serious look he had on his face. He was scowling.

It took her a moment and when understanding dawned, her mouth went dry. How would he react if she told him the truth?

Orihime would have denied fantasizing about anyone, when a high-pitched "Ichigo!" was heared from the hallway.

"Is that her?" Orihime inquired as she turned around to take a look at the peephole.

Her door was adjacent to Ichigo's so she could see the blonde standing outside his unit, looking all pouty as the woman realized noone was home.

"The offer still stands."

 _Jerk_.

"Before you go offering me free sex, go fix your problem first."

The curvy blonde outside sighed in defeat and walked towards the lift. When the elevator doors dinged close with the lady in it, Orihime opened her door to let the strawberry out.

"So, still not gonna tell me who the guy is?" He asked all the while keeping his eyes trained on the hallway of their unit.

"Goodbye Kurosaki-kun."

She gently pushed her neighbor out and the door closed at his wake.

Inoue found herself leaning on the door, with her hand above her heart. She could feel it thumping loudly.

She looked up and saw her reflection on the glass top of the picture frame on the coffee table.A disheveled face and flushed cheeks stared back at her.

Even Sora's smiling face is mocking her. She let out a sigh.

A few seconds later, she heard the familiar click of his lock next door.

 _Idiot_.

There was no way in freaking hell she'd admit that she was about to moan his bloody damn name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Death**

 _She could still vividly remember when the door of the clinic swung open and a certain strawberry head, a boy her age, looked at her bloodied appearance with curiousity._

 _She was crying then. Her vision blurred by the nonstop pool of tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Her nose red and puffy. She couldnt get the words out. The hiccups didnt help either. But as if understanding her predicament, the boy opened his mouth and uttered words she couldnt make out._

 _When a tall dark haired man in a pristine white lab coat came to the door only then did she realized the boy called out his father for help._

Orihime woke early today. She cooked and ate breakfast, then headed for the bath.

She decided to go for a purple blouse and a knee-length skirt. She looked herself up in the mirror and realized something was missing.

She opened up her drawer and took out her most valuable possesion.

She took one last glance at the mirror. With the pins neatly tucked at each side of her head, she was ready.

It had become her routine each and every year.

She had already prepared the usual items and packed them neatly in a dainty woven basket last night.

When she passed by the little shrine in the living room, she lit up the candles and she paused for a short prayer.

"See you later, nii-chan."

.

.

Waking up to the incessant ringing, Ichigo groggily scoured under his bed for the damn alarm clock.

He knocked it down the bedside table when he blindedly attempted to reach for it earlier, trying to turn it off.

Now he had no other choice but to haul ass and get out of bed.

He bent down and felt for the round object when he felt something familiar. He pulled out the plushie and dusted off the fabric.

 _Kon._

"How did you get in there?"

Yuzu had been looking for the damn toy. _She may have left it here on one of her visits._

Speaking of which, he had to move ass if he plans on catching the morning train home. He promised Karin he'd be watching her football game this weekend.

She'd kill him if he missed this one out like the rest. Plus, it be a good time to return the stuffed animal to his other younger sister. Yuzu would stop calling him every now and then.

Way to go hit two birds with one stone. Hallelujah, he could finally get the twins off his back.

Ichigo was crossing the threshold to his bedroom when he spotted Inoue outside on the window.

He glanced back on the wall to where the calendar was and his thoughts were confirmed.

"It's today huh."

He knew it was part of her routine. She had never missed a single year.

.

.

Familiar yet all too new surroundings greeted Ichigo when the cab entered Karakura town. A lot has changed. But the small town remained the same.

A few more minutes and the car stopped infront of a medical clinic. When he looked up, the signage read: Kurosaki.

The house was unusually quiet.

He opened the front door with his own set of key, put down his bag and removed his shoes.

 _Still nothing._

When he entered the living room, Isshin's battle cry greeted him.

"Ichigo!"

But thanks to his fast reflexes, he was able to dodge his stupid father's surprise attack and was even able to land a decent kick sending Isshin flying to the wall near Misaki's portrait.

"You never learn old man." Karin was at the stairs when the ruckus ensued.

She saw Ichigo arrived and came down to meet him. Apparently, their father did too and got there first.

"Welcome home Ichi-nii!" Yuzu exclaimed, coming from the kitchen wearing a frilly apron.

Ichigo looked from the twins to his father crying comical tears at Misaki's picture and grinned, "Yeah, it's good to be back."

.

.

"So, when will you be bringing Inoue home son?"

Ichigo almost choked on his food. Yuzu was quick to offer him a glass of water.

"Damn it old man."

"What? Isnt it about time?" The older Kurosaki feigned disappointment. "Im starting to think you're gay. "

"But nii-chan had dated a lot of girls." Yuzu came to his defense.

"All the curvy blondes except one." Karin interjected. Clearly siding with their father.

What had his father been telling his sisters?

"That's it!" Ichigo abruptly stood up and planned to pounce on the old geezer but the older Kurosaki was faster and sped off towards his office at the clinic.

The straberry could only huff at the large white doors in annoyance when the older man locked himself from the inside.

 _Inoue, huh?_

He almost forgot but he could still remember. That lounge chair at the corner. The potted plant. That door. This was the same hallway.

 _Ichigo shouted from the front porch for his father._

 _Isshin Kurosaki hurriedly ushered the emergency response team inside as they pushed the stretcher where the critical patient laid on._

 _The doctor instructed his son to look after the young girl as they tend to her brother._

 _The young boy did as he was bidden. He sat the small girl in one of the benches at the waiting area._

 _Looking at her, he too became anxious as he waited for his father. The girl only sat there in silence. Her eyes glued to the door where her brother's at. But her gaze was beyond the door, nor on the room behind it._

 _She wasnt really here._

 _Ichigo knew the pain of loss. Losing someone you love and hold dear is something he doesnt want anyone to feel. He's lost his mother and that had a devastating blow on the person he is now._

 _He would hate for the girl to feel the same pain. He looked back to the door and silently prayed for his dad to produce a miracle._

 _When the door opened after what seemed eternity, Ichigo stood on the corner to eavesdrop._

 _He couldnt take out what was being said, but when the girl started crying again and run to her brother's side, he knew, the adults couldnt save him._

 _The girl's cry and wails could be heard even upstairs when he decided to leave for his room._

 _When he thought of it, the girl looked familiar. She was that same girl he witnessed being bullied by some of the kids at school for her hair color. But despite that, she'd only smile and not so much lift a finger to fight back._

 _Ichigo had always been a gentle, cheerful kid when Misaki, his mother, was still alive. He wasnt one to get into fights. He was bullied too due to his hair, but Tatsuki was always there to defend him._

 _But the girl, with her brother gone, had no one._

 _._

.

"I miss you, Sora-nii." She fondly wiped at the tombstone.

Its been several years since her brother passed away from an accident and she had been used to living alone, but somehow every year, on the anniversary of his death, she would always feel a little bit lonelier.

"Ah, but I didnt come here to cry." She wiped at the corner of her eyes.

"It's been a long time since I got to visit. I have a lot to talk to you about." She continued as she unpacked the picnic basket she brought with her.

"There's work. There's Tatsuki-chan. There's Sado-kun's promotion. And... there's Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime would never ever forget that day. She's been through a lot. But the experiences made her stronger. She could smile now. Because she may have lost a love one then, but she also gained a new one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bloody tomatoes**

 **.**

 _"K-ku-rosaki-kun. I- I...hmnnn." She bit back her lower lip for the nth time, embarrased that their neighbors might hear her loud moans of pleasure._

 _He slowed down his thrusts, teasing her. "Say it, Inoue. I want to hear you say it." His voice husky, seductive. His lips just above her ear._

 _She slowly shook her head from right to left, stating her defiance._

 _But that's what he loved about her. She was strong-willed. And nothing more was enjoyable than teasing her._

 _Ichigo withdrew the entire length of his member from her womanhood, earning him a sigh of displeasure._

 _"Kurosaki-kun, you big meanie!" She covered her beet red face with both hands._

 _She was so close. How could he do that? She could feel tears prick the corner of her eyes._

 _He pried her hands open, revealing her glassy lust-filled gaze. Her red full lips in a pout._

 _She was too easy._

 _He bent down to kiss her. He bit her bottom lip and moved his tongue in. She gave in to his intrusion. Responding with the same intensity, kissing him back the way she knew he'd like._

 _He knew every nook and cranny of her mouth. And he loved how their tongues danced together._

 _He just loved the taste of her. Obviously she did too, as she arched her body closer to his, her ample bossom rubbing his toned chest. The mere contact burned._

 _With the fire rekindled, Ichigo took the opportunity to get the words out of her._

 _He positioned himself at her entrance. Rubbing his head at her clit. She shivered at the small contact._

 _"Please Kurosaki-kun. I cant take it anymore." She moved her hips upward meeting his. "Please, let me come."_

 _He continued rubbing at her. "Make me come, Kurosaki-kun." She continued to beg. He wanted her to desperately want him._

 _"Tell me how much you want it."_

 _"I want to come." Now the scores are even._

 _With her pearl engorged and her tight entrance ready, he thrust inside her. Inch by inch. In and out. Again and again._

 _"I want all of you inside me." She snaked her arms around his neck for support, drawing their bodies closer._

 _"And me, inside you." With one final thrust he buried himself inside her to the hilt._

 _"Hmn. Ah, Kurosaki-kun!"_

.

Ichigo woke up to a start. What in bloody Soul Society's name was that dream about?

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He raked his finger through his hair. The spiky strands sticking to each other.

He threw off his blanket. He felt too hot. He was sweating.

Bloody hell. It was all too real. Even his body couldnt tell reality from illusion.

Her scream of pleasure kept ringing in his ear. The vivid image of her lying naked beneath him, panting and moaning his name was already ingraved in his memory.

Damn it.

The tent on his boxers belied his efforts. He had a growing problem and he needed to get rid of it, fast!

He cant go to work with his morning wood on full display.

What a bummer!

Ichigo got out of bed and was heading for the fridge to get himself some cold drink. But the image of yesterday's indecent incident flashed through his mind.

He groaned in frustration.

He went straight for the bathroom, turned the the shower on with a swift flick of his wrist.

The cold water better do him some bloody good. Or he'd punch someone in the face at work.

.

.

He lied on his bed awake. The walk clock read 2 in the AM taunting him and he couldnt even sleep a wink.

He dreaded sleep now. What if he dreamed again of something similar from this morning.

Giving up on his useless attempts, he went out to his balcony and leaned on the cold metal railing.

He glared at the direction of her balcony. As if glaring at the glass door could eliminate the root of his problem.

Her lights were off. She's probably tucked in bed and off to dreamland. And here he was, counting damn sheeps.

He was about to head back inside when her balcony door slid open.

Well, what do you know.

.

.

"You cant sleep too huh?"

"Kurosaki-kun! You scared the aliens out of me." She blurted in surprise, clutching her chest.

He really is making a habit of surprising her. He keeps popping out of nowhere at the most inconvenient of times. Wasnt it enough, he's all in her head most of the times?

He only gave her a playful smile.

He climbed the railings and crossed the small distance between their balconies. He landed with a soft plop near her door.

He was naked from the waist up. His toned abs evident in the dim light as he leaned on her balcony.

She felt conscious of her appearance. Hugging herself, she held her nightgown closer. Her grip tightening in front of her.

She looked dreadful. Orihime didnt get much sleep the other night. And dark circles were starting to show under her eyes. She was just getting some fresh air and was in the process of putting the chilled tomatoes on her eyes as she run out of cucumber when the reason for her lack of sleep appeared out of the blue.

In her panic, she knocked the stool over. Spilling the small bowl she placed on top and sending the tomatoes rolling on the floor.

.

.

He managed to dodge her the whole day at work in the office.

But luck wouldnt have it any other way.

She was now standing in front of him. Like a candy to a small kid. And he wanted a taste of her. The very image of her was beckoning him closer, driving his senses mad.

He pushed himself of the railings and walked towards her.

"Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing?" She backed away with every step he took closing in on her.

She found herself trapped between him and the railing on her back. He placed his hands on both sides of her waist, making sure she couldnt go anywhere.

Her eyes widened a fraction and her face flushed scarlet when she realized his face was just a breath away from hers. She turned her head to the side, looking at his shoulder, not wanting to make eye contact.

He lifted an arm to her chin and guided her to face him.

Her mouth opened slightly to say her protest but no words came out.

Time seemed to stand still. He leaned down slowly and closed the distance between them.

When they became friends, nor the first time they spoke a word to each other, he couldnt really remember.

She became an essential part of his life without him noticing.

Every morning of every year in highschool would have never been the same without her 'good mornings', every tanabata festival without a picture of her and Tatsuki in their colorful kimonos, every lunch time without Chizuru pushing him aside to sit with her, every hospital visit without her bringing mangas for everyone to read or fruits to eat, every birthdays without her cheerful greeting, every soccer game without her cheering Karin on, every karate tournament without her worrying for Tatsuki's safety, every gang fight without her first aid kit at a ready so she could tend to his, Chad's and Uryu's injuries.

Every memory, she was there. Etched in each and every one. Standing in a corner, at the end of the street, waving them goodbye, or just silently sitting at her desk.

She was always there.

She was a friend.

And he wasnt supposed to be kissing this friend.


	4. review replies

Hi guys! Hollow here... uh, how do I start? hmmnn... Im sorry if couldnt reply as quick as I would like to, but I felt like I had to address the issue at hand.

Kurosaki Ichigo would be around 28, Orihime 27. They are colleagues. Both are working as special agents of the FBI, with Sado Chad as the Head. Uryu will be a doctor here.

The rest of the gang will be introduced later including pineapplehead renji, rukia, matsumoto and gin, toushiro, and the like. Aizen and the espada will be here too.

Okay, I need to stop here. Hehehe.

Narutofanatic, THANK YOU for the compliments and kind words, you humble me, really. Im far from awesome, I mean, there's a ton of better writers out there. But I hope I get to deliver in my chapters. I know I have lapses too. But I hope you continue to read and follow.

Iarielrich, I would like to apologize if I couldnt add you on twitter just yet. Wi-fi connection had been really shitty these days so Im using mobile data, and I kinda limited myself to facebook and fanfiction. But I would really like to help you out when I have better access. I'll message you when I do. Hope you can wait till then.

Nypsyi, thank you for the constructive criticsm. I wouldnt want a guy that's just up for sex and all too. And I dont plan on making Ichigo here like that. I know, I know, I gave him off as a manwhore in the first chapter, but there's more to that fact than what meets the eye. Dont worry your pretty head over it, my story will not go down such path. I ďont like portraying Orihime as the weak and dependent type also. She has her moments of weakness, that's a given, I mean, she's the shy and kind type even in the anime and manga. How will I incorporate that in the story? Well, hope you dont stop reading until then.

Guys, I dont want you hating on strawberry-head here. I have plot twists prepared and I dont want to talk about it and spilling the beans and spioling you all. We're still at the third chapter, so it's too early to jump into conclusions. Im still setting up the tension between them. Not the sexual one of course, though that's just to spice things up. I've been playing too safe with my other fanfics, that I barely touch such subject because I wanted it to be wholesome, but then again, Im an adult so, I guess it shouldnt bother me much now.

Anyhow, I hope you dont bail on me, I know I update inconsistently, work, wi-fi, laptop issues, and other factors included can sometimes keep me from replying and posting chapters. So i hope you add me on your alert list so you'd know when there's an update.

Again, THANK YOU for the reads, reviews and follows. Greatly appreciated.

Lovelots, hollow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Iridescent**

.

Several minutes had gone since Ichigo left. The clock on the wall says so. It continued to tick by, indicating another minute had passed.

Orihime sat on her vanity, staring blankly at the mirror. She absent-mindedly brought a hand to her lips. Her fingers traced the contour of her still swollen lips.

 _Did he really...?_

Did Ichigo really just kissed her?

She directed her eyes at the image reflected in front of her. Her gaze connected to the ones looking back at her.

 _Yes, he really did._

 _And I let him!_

The impact of the realization hit her all at once.

 _What would he think?_

 _Did I seem that desperate for some action?_

 _How will I face him at work?_

Orihime sighed. What had she gotten herself into?

The day her heart was broken, Orihime had made a promise to herself. Just asTatsuki said, there was more to life than finding someone who will want you, or being sad over someone who doesnt.

There's a lot of wonderful time to be spent discovering yourself without hoping someone will fall in live with you along the way, and it doesnt need to be painful or empty. You need to fill yourself up with love. Not anyone else. Become a whole being on your own. Go on adventures, fall asleep in the woods with friends, wander around the city at night, sit in a coffee shop on your own, write on bathroom stalls, leave notes in library books, dress up yourself, give to others, smile a lot.

Do all things with love, but dont romanticize life like you cant survive without it. Live for yourself and be happy on your own. It isnt any less beautiful.

And she found that meaning. That purpose. That freedom.

But that kiss.

It had evoked feelings that she thought had long since gone.

.

.

She went about her daily routine when she arrive at work. She brought her badgel and morning cup of coffee. Entered the lift to the 27th floor of the building. Logged in at the biometry. Walked a couple of isles to her desk. Dropped her hand bag at the foot of her table. Placed her breakfast at the corner of her desk. Then turned on her computer.

She went through the investigative files one of her coworkers dropped by yesterday. She was reading one of the reports when she heard his familiar drawl and lousy obligatory good morning greeting.

She swiftly ducked her head behind her desk before he even entered the room.

Her orange locks are her giveaway. It always catches unwanted attention.

Ichigo would have to pass by her desk to his office, since her station was across his. He was the team head of the field agents department.

She waited for several seconds until she could hear no more his footsteps.

It's too early in the morning to face him just yet.

"Inoue-san." Orihime's back went ram-rod straight.

His footsteps stopped.

 _Oh shoot!_

Orihime couldnt help but sigh.

"Can you give me the file for this case number?" Her brunette colleague working under the evidence department handed her a piece of paper with the said digits before going to her own desk.

"Ah. J-just a moment Kotoru-san." She raised her hand to signal for her colleague to wait. She knew Ichigo was still standing a few feet away, and she couldnt really look him in the eye just yet.

She rummage through the stacked pile of folders. She had no other choice but stand and hand over the requested file.

When she crossed the small distance between the desks, she could feel his gaze trailing her. He was expertly answering the inquiries of one of his subirdinates, yet all the while, his attention was on her every movement.

It took every ounce of her willpower not to throw him a glance. She tried to keep her back on him. Trying so hard to concentrate on her pile of work and reports.

She tried to answer as many calls and call back as many clients as she could just so she wouldnt have free time in her hands.

She barely left her desk that day. And it was exhausting.

.

.

She had long since moved on. Really. She could look anyone in the eye and say it proudly.

Or did she just had enough practice, her lies had become her reality.

She was happy for him. She wished he'd found the love he needed so he'd stop looking for it on every girl and or woman he meets. He was hungry for love and affection, that it was almost painful to look at.

She was just sad that it couldnt be her.

She run her fingers over the picture pinned to one side of her work desk. It was taken outside the building after they had solved their first case. She was flanked by both men. Chad with a ghost of a smile on his lips. And Ichigo a proud glimmer in his eyes and a silly grin.

She liked him now with a different fondness. A different perspective from when they were highschoolers. A different take from when they were university students. A different respect now that they were colleagues.

Looking back, she had only this one regret, that when she loved, even if she had the chance, too often, she did not say so.

 _"Someday someone won't be afraid of how much you love. They won't stay on the shore. They will meet you in the depths. You werent made for shallow waters. Because your heart is an ocean." Her raiven-haired friend cheered her on._

Her phone's ringtone broke through her reveerie. She absent-mindedly picked the pink dainty thing from her desk and swiped left to answer the call.

"Oi, Hime. How's it going?" The cheerful voice of her closest girl bestfriend rang through across the line.

Just the person she needed.

Orihime wailed as she sobbed through the phone. "Tatsuki-chan!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Red bean paste**

.

He could swear he'd punch whoever was outside banging at his front door that wouldn't let him finish the reports he needed to file in the office next week.

He swung open the door and had a ready scowl on his face, but when he saw who the culprit was the irritation was replaced with surprise.

"Tatsuki? What in hell's name are you-" Before he could finish his interrogation, the intruder pushed a ball of auburn towards him.

"Catch."The lady turned her back on him, walking towards his neighbor's door.

The dead weight almost knocked him over. He didnt have a choice but to open his arms and grab hold of the unconcious body.

 _What monster strength_. He didnt even notice the jet black-haired woman was carrying something. Or someone.

When he had a closer inspection, he realized, who the something was.

"Inoue?"

As if in response she moved in his hold. He shifted her weight so he cold carry her more securely. She snuggled closer to his warmth and let out a sigh, her mouth slightly open. Then he caught the smell of her breath.

 _Alcohol_.

"Why'd you let her get drunk, Tatsuki?" He asked, the scowl back in his face.

"She wasnt supposed to get drunk, okay?" She raised her hand in acquisence. "I only invited her to celebrate since the class Im teaching had won during the semi-finals of the Junior Department Tournament."

"I tried taking the bottle of sake from her, but she wont budge." Tatsuki could only shake her head at the memory. "She's stronger than me when she's had alcohol."

"She went on and on about something very embarrassing that she did." The raven-haired motioned with her hands. "But she wouldn't tell me what."

A few more seconds the woman let out a grunt. Tatsuki rummaged her bestfriend's bag but couldnt find what she was looking for.

"What's the matter?"

"I couldnt find her keys."

Ichigo shifted the blonde in his arms and pointed to the top of the door. "She always keeps a spare."

Tatsuki cocked a brow. How did he know and she didnt? She was the bestfriend wasnt she? But then again...

Tatsuki smiled knowingly.

The strawberry just shrugged.

Ichigo may not admit it, but he knew a lot way more about the girl in his arms than he'd let on.

Little things he just cant help but notice.

Like how she used to always get herself locked out. And how uncomfortable she was knocking on his door everytime for help.

"I just saw her one time take it out, is all." He muttered in defense.

"I didnt say anything." Tatsuki smirked twisting the key and opening the front door.

.

.

Tatsuki left when she was sure the blonde was going to be okay. She lived two towns away at the dojou she was working at. She had to leave early if she plans to catch the first morning train home.

He had to tuck her in. Judging from the amount of alcohol she's taken, she would have a ton of migraine when she wakes up. She'd want to be in bed by then.

Ichigo went to get her up from the couch. He lifted one of her arms when she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Tatsuki-chan?" She was still disoriented. Her eyes droopy with sleep and her voice slurred.

"Up you go princess." He encouraged. He held her in both arms and offered her support.

But her knees were too wobbly to stand so they both fell to the floor.

 _Could this get any worse?_

She was lying on top of him. Their legs entwined. "Go-gomen~~asaiii~~~Hic." Her other knee brushing his manhood as she tried to lift her weight off of him.

 _Way to get a boner._ Ichigo thought wryly.

He pushed himself off the floor and held her still. He mentally face-palmed when he realized their position.

She was now straddling him. Great!

He tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear to see her face. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. But the movement made her dizzy and nauseated.

The next thing Ichigo remembered, was the acidic smell and Inoue's vomit on his shirt.

.

.

Well, this was a sight to behold.

A drunk Inoue.

Unruly locks of auburn hair. Disheveled face. Flushed cheeks. Irregular breathing. Pouty lips. Alcohol breath. Acrid and putrid smelling clothes.

She was a sight to behold. Indeed.

He got rid off his shirt and threw it in the sink. He let the tap water run to wash away her vomit.

He took the liberty and proceeded to wipe her face with a wet towel he found on her bathroom.

He threw in next her blouse and her skirt.

Gods forbid her sisters found out about this. They'd kill him.

He couldnt possibly go through her closet drawers and sniff through her clothes and underwear.

He glanced back at her curled form on the bed. The bunny printed panties would have to stay. Not exactly sexy lingerie but it was pretty damn cute on her.

It was hard enough to get her clothes off. It fit her snugly, showing off her curves, which he liked, but it was painstakingly difficult to remove them.

He covered her with the duvet and jogged his way back to his apartment. He grabbed one of his larger shirts and returned to her unit.

Now that she's all snugged in and clothed, although his shirt only reached her thighs, he could start on with food.

What was she thinking drinking with an empty stomach?

Ichigo scoured her flat for food. He knew his way on her apartment. He's stepped foot in here for so many times that he'd lost count.

When he spotted the fridge, he had hopes of finding normal items. But with Inoue, you can never be too sure.

Unsurprisingly though, all he found was Red bean paste. And red bean paste. And another red bean paste.

She may have grown more beautifully over the years, but she hasnt changed one bit.

 _"Kurosaki-kun."_ When she found something of interest.

 _"Kurosaki-kun."_ When she was bullied.

 _"Kurosaki-kun."_ When she was in trouble and needed rescuing from the neighbor's dog.

 _"Kurosaki-kun."_ When she tried to catch his attention every morning at the school gates.

 _"Kurosaki-kun."_ When she had something to refer to his department.

 _"Kurosaki-kun."_ When she found a new lead for a case or new evidence or a new suspect.

 _"Kurosaki-kun."_ Even with years of knowing each other, he was still Kurosaki-kun.

Come to think of it, he never got to ask her why she never once called him by his given name. Why she never called him Ichigo like the rest would.

When he got back to where he left her, she was sprawled on the floor at the foot of her bed.

He smirked.

Yup, she's the same Inoue Orihime he had a crush on highschool.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Cherries pop**

 **.**

She woke up to a half-naked sleeping Ichigo on her couch. He was sound asleep hugging one of the cushions.

His position looked rather uncomfortable. And he didnt have a blanket too. How was he able to sleep through the night with the cold like that?

The chill was unbearable on the early mornings too. She hoped he doesnt catch a cold or get sick because of this.

Inoue had gone to the bathroom earlier to wash her face. She felt horrible and sweaty. Only then she realized she wasnt wearing her own clothes. She had on Kurosaki-kun's shirt. She remembered him wearing this once. The print was familiar.

She also saw the makeshift laundry line he made to hang her clothes on the corner together with his shirt.

"Oh kami!" She vaguely recalled feeling sick to her stomach. She didnt puke on him did she?

Yes she did. But he stayed through the night and looked after her. Before she realized she had already knelt in front of him and brushed the stray strands of his hair from his eyes.

He had let it grow. He usually has a clean cut. But lately he's been really busy, or so she heard.

 _Ichigo..._

She caressed his cheek and before she knew what she was doing, she had leaned down to kiss him.

But right before the deed was done, he had stirred and woken up. He rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

Startled, Inoue immediately stood up before he could make anything of the situation. "I'm, I, uh, Im sorry. Did I wake you?"

"It's alright. What time is it?"

"It's uh, 8:30AM."

"Un."

"Could I get you something?" Feeling a bit guilty for what she was about to do, she rubbed at the back of her neck, a habit she has, causing the shirt she wore to rise to her thighs as she did.

"You realize Im a man right? Or have you forgotten my indecent proposal?"

When she realized what he meant, she dropped her hands to her side. "Im sorry. I guess it's because it's you that I let my guard down."

Inoue was now pulling at the hem of his shirt. As if willing it to stretch further down to cover her legs. "I'll go change."

His shirt, huh?

 _He had to wrestle her so he could get her into the over-sized shirt. Feeding her the soup was another battle in itself._

 _He sat her up on the headboard with pillows supporting her back._

 _"If you have problems, you can always tell Tatsuki."_

 _"I couldnt possibly tell her about 'that'!" She blushed._

 _He didnt think she could get any more redder than she is right now._

 _"Then that incident would be our little secret." He said to placate her. He wouldnt want anyone else to know either. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to keep the knowledge of her wanton side to himself._

 _But aside from his perverse reason, he also hated the thought of other men touching her. He hat_ _ed the thought of anyone else seeing the face she makes when she was aroused._

 _Men would die for that face._ _Just thinking about it is enough to give him a hard on._

 _"That's not the only problem!" She continued to whine. " There's also th-that k-kiss."_

 _"So, you were that hot and bothered by it?" He teased._

 _"It's your fault." She leaned forward, and poked him a few times in the chest. Her movement lacking strength and purpose._

 _When she looked up to meet his amused gaze, she had a pout on her lips. "Take responsibility."_

 _Ichigo could only smile ruefully. She was truly drunk. And he was well and truly fucked._

 _._

Ichigo got too tired and sleepy to go back to his flat for a change of clothes that he ended sleeping on the sofa.

Then he wakes up with her face an inch from his. And as if that's not enough, now she prances about on his shirt, in front of him.

"She's doing it on purpose isnt she?" Ichigo muttered aloud.

"Eh? You said something Kurosaki-kun?" Clueless as always.

"Nothing."

"Im really sorry for the inconvenience. What do you want for breakfast?" She politely offered.

"You." He pulled her down hard that she fell on her back on the couch.

"Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing?"

"Taking responsibility." He leaned down and kissed her mouth shut before she could protest.

A few seconds later and she started to respond. But Ichigo broke the kiss and went for her neck.

He knew she had a delicate spot just behind her ear because Chizuru used to tickle her a lot.

"I, uh, ah- Kurosaki-ah! Uhmpnn..hmmnn" She bit down on her lip to muffle the sound of her moan.

He held her still with one hand as the other went down south feeling the soft fair skin of her exposed legs. He inched the shirt upwards until he felt the fabric of her panties.

It was good then that she hasnt changed into her own clothes yet. The pants she wore last night would have been an obstacle.

Ichigo had deftly pushed her underwear to the side and slipped his long slender finger inside of her. Rubbing with another at her clit as the other expertly thrust in and out of her now wet core.

The hands that were clutched on his chest were now gripping at his shoulders for support as she arched her body to his. Yearning for more contact. Wanting more of his touch.

Orihime wasnt thinking anymore. The logical part of her brain long forgotten the moment he touched her.

She moved her hips to the rhythm of his fingers. He moved his other hand under the shirt and up to trace the contour of her slender waist until he met the underside of her shapely breast. He played with the now hardened nipple. And when he did, a soft moan escaped her red swollen lips. He added another finger and thrust inside her again. This time, she moaned louder.

He angled himself above her to have better access and she gave way, making them both fit on the small couch.

He had reached a steady pace. And she had gotten the rhythm. She was getting close. And he wanted to see what face she'll make as she reaches her climax. When he makes her come. How he'd love to see that look on her beautiful face.

 **RINGGGGGGGGGG.**

Her alarm went off, stoping them both in their tracks. Pulling them back to reality. It's already late in the morning and they both had to report for work.

Ichigo pulled out from her and licked his fingers clean as he did. Earning him a bright red blush from her.

She combed her disheveles hair and fixed herself. She sat properly on the couch then reached for her phone and tried to hide her embarrassment by browsing through unopened mail.

 _What was I thinking?_

Sesnsing her discomfort, Ichigo picked up the strewn pillows from the floor and placed them back on the sofa to give her some air.

"Don't forget." He whispered in her ears.

"Don't forget what?"

"You took the offer last night."

"Eh?"

He smiled playfully. When she realized what he meant, she protested.

"But!" She tried to rack her brain. But everything was blurry. She couldn't remember agreeing to anything. "I'm-I was drunk, Kurosaki-kun."

"I'm just a knock away." He gave her a chaste kiss on the side of her mouth and just as quickly, exited her door before she could even react.

When she came to, only the silence greeted her.

"Iie." She pouted. "Not fair Kurosaki-kun." She bit her lower lip as she run her fingers inbetween her thighs. She drew her legs closer.

Just remembering the feel of his mouth and tongue on hers, the movement of his deft fingers inside her, makes her wet down there.

Now that she had a taste of him, just fondling herself wouldnt be enough.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Santen Kesshun. I reject.**

.

 _It's been 2 weeks and a half now since she informed Tatsuki and Chad that someone had been following her on her way home._

 _They had kept turns on accompanying her everyday until they catch the insolent bastards and find out what they're after._

 _Tatsuki on one occassion couldnt go with her due to a tournament coming up, so she ordered her strawberry friend to stand in for her._

 _Ichigo didnt need to be told twice. He even got angry when he knew they left him out on this little information. They were afraid that he might do something rash if he found out, they say._

 _He volunteered despite her refusal. He was stubborn. Since their houses were in the same area, they've been going home together since._

 _But today is a very important day for Ichigo. He had been waiting for this day since he had interned at the FBI._

 _He was naturally intelligent despite the looks. He only need pay attention in class and put in effort to pass the career exam they handed out for the seniors last term._

 _"Im sorry Inoue. I've got somewhere really important to go to right now. Could you ask Chad to walk you home?" He sounded as apologetic as he could, because he really was._

 _"He's got club activities until later. But it's okay. I wouldnt want to trouble you and Sado- kun."_

 _She laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Besides, it may have just been my imagination." No one had been bothering her since Ichigo._

 _"There wouldnt be aliens waiting to abduct me." She joked._

 _He was so distracted that he didnt quite hear what she had to say. Rather he didnt pay attention to her words._

 _"Text me when you get home. Ja ne." And he went off sprinting towards the station._

 _"Take care Kurosaki-kun."_

 _._

 _The empty cargo hold resounded with the sound of bone hitting bone. Of angry curses and of pained grunts._

 _"Stop it Ichigo. Killing him wont change what he did. Killing him wont bring your mother's life back." Ishida held onto his arm firmly, stopping him midpunch._

 _The four-eyed medical intern accompanied him, posing to be dealing dangerous regulated drugs he stole from the hospital to lure out the man whose face he was smashing to pieces._

 _He relented albeit begrudgingly. He pushed the man to his back unto the ground harshly. The lowlife coughed out blood. Staining his already caries filled teeth red. Three at the front missing. His left eye half closed from swelling, the skin a purplish red._

 _Uryu was right. Death would be merciful. It would be too easy. The scum had to suffer and rott in jail for the rest if his miserable life to pay for his crimes. To pay for the death of Kurosaki Misaki._

 _Several minutes later, sirens could be heard and a number of patrol cars stopped infront of them. Police officers did their inquisition. An agent handcuffed the bastard while the other read him his rights._

 _A medic sat him atbthe back of the EMS vehicle and tended to his wounds. He had a scraped knee, a blunt trauma on his forehead and bleeding knuckles._

 _Uryu handed him his phone when it rang. "Yes, Chad? What about Inoue? " Ichigo felt his world crumble when he heard what Sado had to say. "What!"_

Ichigo ran a hand through his spiky hair. It's been a while since he had that dream. He had been under a lot of pressure lately.

Soul Society a mafia group, composed of families of different Russian mobs, had made headlines when one of its prominent members died in a shoot out last week.

An older special ops agent sent to track down the said boss died before he could send valuable info back to the headquarters. Ichigo was one of the agents chosen to retrieve the said data.

There was a ton of things to do before he could hand over command of his department. He sighed. And there was tomorrow's case.

He flipped the yellow folder with Confidential written on top in red bold letters to ran one last look on the criminal's profile.

Beside it were the files of each members of the special unit Shun Shun Rika. The unit being such due to the codenames of each agent: Hinagiku a.k.a the chrysanthemum, Baigon the plum, Lily, Shonou the cherry blossom, and Ayame the Iris. They had a new member, Tsubaki the camellia. He will be guarding Orihime tomorrow.

It was these types of cases where his and Inoue's department closely collaborates. And it is in these situations that they get to work side by side.

Orihime had always had a knack for sensing peoples emotions and what runs through their thick heads and skulls. She's the mentalist so to speak. Working on facts presented by evidences allows her to analyze the behavior and characteristics of both victims and perpetrators.

Tomorrow she would be negotiating with a kidnapper. She would bargain and strike a deal to ensure, the victim, Nelliel's safe return to her family.

Ichigo walked to his terrace and climbed the railings to her balcony. They need to talk. He was about to knock on the glass door when he heard her moan.

.

Orihime was frustrated. She laid awake on her bed. Whenever she closes her eyes all she could think of were his intense gaze and the magic of his hands.

She ran a hand down her body, pulled her nightgown up her thighs and dipped a finger into her panties. She rubbed at her clit and moved her hips. She didnt want to resolve into this, but she couldnt walk up to his house and demand for him to finish what he started either.

She grabbed one of her breasts in her other hand and massaged the area until her buds were hardened and sore.

She felt her bed dip but she paid no heed. Had she exerted that much force when she pressed her heel firmly on the mattress for support? But she was close and she couldnt be bothered even if Kurosaki-kun walked in on her again.

The next thing she knew, she felt the familiar taste of his mouth on hers. She opened her eyes to be greeted by his lust filled ones. She tried to break free but his hand had grabbed hers pinning it on the bed beside her head. While the other grabbed the hand she had used to fondle herself. He placed it on top of her own guiding her, helping her, pleasuring her, making her squirm. And before she realized, she had come.

Her cry was drowned out by his passionate kiss. Her toes curled wrinkling the sheets as the last wave of contractions consumed her.

Ichigo let her hand go and gave her room to breath, waiting for her to recover. He brushed her fringe off her face and tucked the strands behind her ears. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion. Her eyes glazed over. She smiled, gratitude in her eyes.

He turned around and allowed her a bit of privacy. Inoue fixed her underwear beneath the sheets and sat upright in bed.

"You really shouldnt do this things alone. Its not the same without a partner." He poked her forehead when she finished tyding.

"Then what does this make you?"

"Your partner in crime?" He jibed.

She giggled. Orihime loved the term partners. Are they robbing a bank? Do they run a legal firm? Are they the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies and are members of an elite squad known as the special victims unit? Who knows.

But Inoue knew him better than anyone. He had a smirk but his tone was serious. Something was amiss.

"Why did you really come here, Kurosaki-kun?"

Kiss and tell, huh. It's time to get down to business. "I came to discuss tomorrow's assignment."

.

It's times like this that Orihime feels he is out of her reach. Standing here looking at him work and command his team, makes her feel so far away. Even if they have the same job and work in the same place.

She put on her equipment like the rest. She secured her belt and checked her gun. She has never fired it before, there was no need since her role was to make peaceful negotiations. But it was protocol to carry one around, so she could protect herself when the need arises.

It was locked and loaded. She made sure the safety pin's on, so if she panicked she doesnt end up shooting one of their own.

She was tying her long auburn hair into a secured ponytail when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Here." Ichigo pulled on the strings tighter securing her bulletproof vest firmly. She couldnt help but blush a little with their close proximity. It's only been hours since the bedroom incident: part two.

"You're good to go."

"T-Thanks."

"Un." He nodded. "Okay, men, let's head out." He barked out to his agents in the locker room.

"Alright boss!"

"Roger!" The men answered in unison.

The armored car stopped in front of a warehouse. The agents got out of the vehicle one-by-one and into their respective stations. Cocking their guns and final checking the rest of their apparatus.

"And here I was thinking I could finally go on a big assignment. But I have to babysit?" Tsubaki, the recently hired, raven-haired muttered aloud.

"You got it wrong. It's an honor guarding Ms. Inoue." Hinagiku consoled.

"Good luck!" His comrades Baigon, Ayame, and Lily were snickering.

"Eh?" Tsubaki looked from his senior to his age-group. "Sempai, what do you mean?"

"Remember when I told you about the boss' rules?" Shonou answered for their colleague.

"Yes."

"Well, actually there's only one rule."

"And?"

"And that is: Protect Inoue Orihime at all cost. Or I'll have your asses!"

"Eh?"

"Tsubaki-kun?" _Speak of the devil._ The said blonde tapped on his shoulders calling the newbie's attention. "Shall we go?"

 _Im dead!_ Tsubaki cried in his head.

.

A few minutes earlier, an old van drived through the warehouse. "The target's in the vicinity. Alpha and Camellia's position secured." He heard through the transmission.

Ichigo had just finished sending the rest of his men to surround the area. They will serve as backup if things go ugly. But they have already secured the perimeter, the asshole wont have anywhere to run.

The agents left with him manning the intel fell quite when he got back inside the armored van. When he saw the monitor he knew why.

"Inoue! Put that vest back on!" He all but shout at the receiver. She visibly flinched from the camera footage on the screen.

"Who gave her leave?" Ichigo demanded. His agents remained quiet.

She was walking towards the convict without protection. And the bastard Noitorra was pointing a gun at her.

Ichigo pinched his nose. He was having a migraine. He grabbed the microphone from one of the agents.

"Get the rifles out."

The snipers stationed at the area readied their weapon. "Delta you're up!"

"Your orders boss." The gunman replied.

"If he moves a finger. Take him out."

Ichigo stormed out of the van. _That woman is going to get an earful!_

.

The bargain had been struck and Inoue could finally breathe. She knew from the kidnapper's body language that he was telling truth. The daughter of the businessman he kept hostage is safe.

So she had to find a way to get him to tell her where her location is. The man was anxious. He felt cornered. He wasnt a big time criminal. He only wanted to exact justice on the man who he strongly believed wronged him, by hurting his family.

The man didnt even demanded for ransom money. All he asked was for the Conglumerate to step down and admit to his corrupt deeds.

To gain his trust, she threw her gun away asking Tsubaki-san the same. She also removed her vest to show him, she was unarmed. She laid out terms of her own that met his. She compromised. And the man surrendered, lowering his gun and waited for Tsubaki to subdue him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ichigo stormed in. Marching towards her with a scowl on his face.

"Eh? Kurosaki-kun? I-"

"You put yourself in danger!" He grabbed her by the arm. "We've gone through this a hundred times already."

"But I'm fine. Nothing happened-"

"Oi! I said no one else but her!"

"Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your head off." Ichigo had his colt pointed at the man in less than a second.

"Hey! I was promised safety!" The man struggled against the cuffs.

"You are safe." Baigon turned the man towards the patrol car, they will be heading back to headquarters now.

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut." Lily suggested as she placed a receiver on the man's ears.

"The boss isnt serious isnt he?" Tsubaki inquired.

"With Kurosaki, you can never be too sure." Shonou answered wryly.

"What are they anyways? Are they a - you know-" The kidnapper put two fingers together when the officer beside him, Ayame, raised an eyebrow in question. "A couple?"

"Yes. And No." The six agents collectively known as the Shun Shun Rika, replied in unison.

.

Chad rarely ever called her to his office. Could it be the incident earlier during the negotiations? She couldnt help but worry.

Kurosaki-kun had always been very protective of her, but he went overboard when he barged in on them like that when he was supposed to be just waiting inside the van.

She reached the end of the hall and stopped at the door that had _Yasutora Sado_ written on it. Inoue knocked on the door and entered the room when she heard him say come in.

"Orihime-chan, have a seat." Chad was smiling so she started to relax a bit.

Sado continued to go over the documents in his desk. Orihime found the silence uncomfortable, even with Chad.

"Sado-kun, uhm, are we waiting for someone?"

"Ah yes, I thought it be better if I called both of you together."

"Who?"

Just as she was asking Chad who the other person is, the door swung open revealing Ichigo.

"Oi Chad, this better be important, or I'll-" His idle threat hang in mid-air when the strawberry spotted the blonde sitting at one of the smaller couches in the corner. "Inoue?"

The strawberry looked from her then back to their superior. Chad knew this wont go down smoothly. Especially with Ichigo.

"Would you please have a seat first, Ichigo?"

The strawberry relented and took the chair to the left of Sado's desk. Inoue followed suit taking the other one on the right.

"What is it Chad?" Impatient as ever this one, Sado sighed.

"I called you here because I have some news."

Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime exchanged glances before giving him back their attention. This two had so much chemistry, even the non-romantic half-mexican, could smell it brewing and could see the sparks flying. But he kept the observation to himself and got down to business.

"I'm promoting you, Orihime. Congratulations." He smiled a genuine smile. She had been working hard and she deserves the promotion.

"I, thank you, Sado-kun."

"No need to thank me. It was decided after the Board's thorough deliberation."

"That's great news. Congrats Inoue." Ichigo gave her a smile of his own. "But why did you call me too?"

"Because Im promoting her to your unit."

"Eh?"

"What?"

The two orange heads blurted in unison.

Orihime was surprised. But she was more startled at Ichigo's reaction.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Ichigo stood up rather abruptly and banged a fist on Sado's table.

But Chad wasnt the boss for nothing. He wasnt exactly going to request Kurosaki to accept. He was ordering him to.

They stared each other down. No one was willing to stand down. Inoue felt panic rise in her chest.

"It was a command, Kurosaki." The gentle giant said calmly, but Sado was using 'the tone' on him now. He means business.

Ichigo relented. "We're not done yet, Chief." He spit out. That and he stormed out, banging the door on his wake.

.

.

Guys, I know I dont get to reply or update on a regular basis, but please keep the reviews coming. Dont forget to fave and follow also :)

Your comments are what keeps me up in the morning the next day after I have posted a chapter. It inspires me to write more when I know there are people out there who appreciates the stories, albeit it being a fanfiction. There's a ton of better writers out there and I appreciate it that you read this despite the fact. Thank you so much to all of you! :)


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Goodbye Halcyon days**.

.

Inoue ran after Ichigo to his car. She got inside without waiting for his permission. He shut the door closed and turned on the engine.

They drove in silence. He was angry. And Orihime couldnt understand why. Why does he hate it so much? Does he really dislike the idea of her being on the same team as him?

He went for the stairs instead of the lift when they reached their apartment building. He needed to let off some steam. She followed him despite the long walk up in her heels.

"Why are you so against it? I deserve that promotion like anyone else. How do you think I feel?"

 _Huh! How do I think she feels? Has she any idea how I feel?_

He turned around catching her off guard, captured her lips and forcefully kissed her. She tried to push him but his grip was stronger. "You couldnt even dodge that right?"

She slapped his hand away. She hated it when he kisses her just to make a point.

"How I feel? How am I supposed to do my job if I have you to worry about!"

She was dumbfounded to say the least. So he find her a nuissance.

"I dont need your protecting!"

She covered her mouth when she realized what she'd said. She didnt mean it to sound like that. She was grateful for his concern. Really. And he had saved her countless times.

"I- It's, Kurosaki-kun..."

But he had already turned his back on her and shut the door close.

A deafening silence fell on the hallway after their heated argument. Inoue stood there outside his front door. She walked closer and raised her hand to knock but thought against it. She wanted to go after him and apologize, but he's still probably mad at her and insisting to talk now would only make things worse.

Defeated, she went to her apartment, opened the door with her key and shut the door closed.

.

Okay, he worded that wrong. He meant to say, he couldnt help but worry over her safety all the time and that he was afraid he would jeopardize his job if it meant she was safe. But on the rarest of occassions she just had to get on his nerve today.

He had to apologize. She looked so crestfallen earlier that his conscience is gnawing at his gut. He was guilty of over reacting and he had to set this straight. But damn his pride.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and set out for his neighbor's unit. When he got to the hallway it was empty. She had already gone inside. He went for her door and tried the handle but it was locked.

He guessed she really is mad at him. Ichigo took his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and dialed a number.

.

Chad went to the baseball court across the street from the headquarters to meet with his long time friend.

The strawberry had a dangerous look when he stormed out of his office earlier. The blonde wasnt called a 'shinigami' back in highschool for nothing. Kurosaki Ichigo had a temper. There's a 50: 50 % chance he'd go home scratch free or he'd have to drop by the ER. This convesation could go either way.

Only Ichigo could ever go against him even if he was Chief. He was taller and bigger, but the strawberry wont give a shit.

"Ichigo." He called out. The surly man was standing near the pitcher's base, brooding. The strawberry didnt even turn his head to greet him.

"Look. I know you're angry. Hate me if you want-"

And without warning, Ichigo punched him square in the face. Chad has built and is a good foot taller but the angry blonde managed to knock him down.

"I said hate me, not hit me."Chad wiped at the corner of his broken lip and spit blood.

"But I guess I deserved that."

Kurosaki walked towards him and extended an arm. He took the hand Ichigo offered to help him up. And then dusted his pants.

Once he had straightened up, he returned the favor and punched Kurosaki too, sending him backwards a step or two.

Ichigo wiped the blood off his mouth. Chad got him good.

"I guess, I deserved that too."He smirked.

And they both laughed.

Ichigo offered him a bottle of cold beer. He took it and they both sat on the riser. The strawberry popped his can open and took one long gulp.

Deja vu. They had a similar converation a total of 4 years ago, if Chad's memories serve him right.

 _Chad knocked on Kurosaki's front door. Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime were supposed to meet after his patrol duty at a coffee shop nearby. But the orange head stood her up. Worried that something bad had happened to him, she asked Sado to accompany her for a search._

 _She had tried calling his mobile but he wasnt picking up. She dropped bybher place to get a few things when they heard some commotion inside his apartment, so Chad forced his way in. Orihime followed._

 _"Ichigo! What happened?"_

 _"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue looked from their strawberry friend to the curvacious blonde stradling him._

 _"Chad? Inoue?"_

 _"Oh my, they walked in on us. Friends of yours?" The blonde fixed her blouse, buttoning the front to cover her cleavage._

 _"We, I, I got worried, we're sorry for bothering you." Flustered, Orihime hurried out the door and ran home to her apartment next door._

 _She struggled with the keys. Orihime bit her lip to stop herself from crying. And to think, today of all days, just when she had finally had the courage to ask him out. To tell him._

 _Her grief-stricken face didnt go unnoticed by both men. Ichigo pushed the busty woman off his lap._

 _"She your girlfriend or something? Im sorry if I went overboard, I was just desperate for you to help me. You should go after her."_

 _"Who are you?" Chad inquired. He wasnt really one for hostility and despite how it looked he trusted his friend._

 _"Matsumoto Ranjiku. I'm helping him get intel on the Espadas in exchange for my husband's life."_

 _"Espada? Ichigo, isnt that the human trafficking syndicate that got Orihime two years ago?"_

 _"I should leave. Dont forget, we had a deal." Ranjiku picked her jacket and head out the door._

 _"Stay out of this Chad." The blonde warned._

 _"She's my friend too! Didnt the authorities captured Yammy already?"_

 _"There were two others." Kurosaki spoke through gritted teeth. Only then did Chad notice the papers and photos on the coffee table. Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaguerjaques._

 _"Why are you going after them alone?"_

 _"It's too dangerous for you." Ichigo reasoned._

 _"Let me help Ichigo."_

 _Knowing the half-mexican wont get off his back, Kurosaki relented. "Dont tell her."_

 _"You cant shelter her forever Kurosaki." Chad is serious. "One way or another, she would have to learn the truth."_

 _"Leave her out of this."_

 _"You know how she feels towards you. Dont you want to at least clarify things?"_

 _"I'd rather she's safe."_

 _"And hurt?"_

 _"She'll get hurt just the same." Kurosaki walked out to let off some steam and left Sado standing on the living room of his apartment. The strawberry may sound determined, but Chad knew his friend wasnt okay._

.

"Im sorry for forcing you into a corner. But it had to be done."

"You know how dangerous my job is." Ichigo spat. The anger returning.

"I know."

"You know! Then why did you-"

"Because you'll be there." He stated matter-of-factly. "You'll protect her, wont you?" It wasnt even a question. He knew that Ichigo would.

"I fucking hate you."

"I love you too, Ichigo."

A comforting silence befell them. It was an opportune time to get to spend the late evenings like this. They usually get buried in paperworks and reports after a day's work that they rarely get to drink out like this anymore.

"I kissed her." Ichigo broke the silence.

Chad's almost non-existent eyes widened a fraction.

He turned his head and looked at Ichigo's serious face to check if his friend was jesting. But there was no trace of humor there.

"She kissed me back." Kurosaki continued.

"Im glad for you Ichigo. She had always been... towards you..."

Ichigo took another swig of his beer and nodded. That little fact was never lost on Ichigo. He just didnt expect that after all this years, after all the crap he's pulled on her, she'd still...

"What do you plan to do about it?" The gentle giant inquired.

He realized something after that kiss. No, it was more like he came to terms with it. "I couldnt stay away any longer."

.

Ichigo felt lighter after that unmanly heart-to-heart talk with Sado. He decided to patch things up with his neighbor but she probably doesnt want to see him just yet. Besides, looking at his watch, she was probably asleep by now.

He decided to call it a night and went to his door. He inserted his key on the keyhole only to realize it was open. "Did I forget to lock it on my way out?"

There wasnt much expensive stuff inside his flat that could be worth stealing anyways, so he shrugged it off. He went inside and turned on the lights, only to be taken in by another surprise.

His neighbor was sitting on the floor beside the door to his room, asleep. "What are you doing here, Inoue?" He wondered aloud. She was cooped up in the corner, her head bowed low and her knees to her chest.

Ichigo dropped his handbag on the floor and picked her up carefully. He marched to her front door and opened it. She didnt bother locking it either. He got inside and headed directly to her bedroom and tucked her in bed.

She always had a good heart. She probably came to apologize to him even if it wasnt her fault.

He made sure she was comfortable and turned off her bedside lamp. He was about to go back to his apartment when she turned on her side and talked in her sleep _. "Kurosaki-kun."_

He stayed glued on his spot. She was probably really upset about him. But the next thing she said made him froze.

"I love you."

 _I know._ Ichigo knew.

He had always known. And its exactly why he had to leave.

He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Inoue."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fuck Subtlety**

.

When Inoue opened the door for her guests, she really didnt expect to see him. After all, he hadnt been around lately. And the last conversation they had, had gone sour.

"Hime!" Chizuru hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday!" The busty redhead chucked into her a dainty giftbag, smiling widely.

"You didnt have to anymore, Chizuru-chan."

"It's your day. Let me spoil you a little." The proud lesbian clung to her arm like glue.

Mizuiro Kojima came in next. "Happy birthday Inoue!" Giving his gift all the while looking at his phone screen. Ah, nothing has changed.

Tatsuki followed. "Happy birthday." A smile on her face and a greeting more formal.

"And dont forget me! Happy birthday hime-chan!" Keigo Asano burst in doing a ballerina spin towards her. She took the cake from him before he trips and fall flat on his face.

She walked to the kitchen counter and set the food down. She opened the lids one by one revealing their contents. They had sushi, beef maki, ramen, tonkatsu, sashimi & wasabi, domburi, tofu, prawn tempura, soba bread since she liked it, and others she hadnt opened yet. They all brought food. She was glad she didnt have to cook. It was well-known that even if she eats normal food, her usual choices are bizarre.

She was about to close the window to keep the night draft out when she heard his voice from below. "Go ahead Chad. I'll just park the car." The tall man nodded, taking the container the berry handed him.

 _He's here._

A few moments later, she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and welcomed the new arrival.

"Sorry for intruding." Sado ever so formal.

"You are always welcome, Chad." She beamed at the big guy.

"Happy birthday Orihime." She gave him a grateful smile and motioned him in. Sado passed by her revealing Kurosaki.

"Oi, it's Ichigo!" Asano announced. The aforementioned waved back to the others inside.

"Ah. Good evening Kurosaki-kun. Come in." Her polite nature taking over despite being nervous seeing him.

"Thanks."

"Ah, just leave your shoe..."

"Here." She didnt get to finish her sentence because he placed his gift too close to her face. "Happy birthday."

She took the bag from him and examined the contents. It's the new release volume of the manga she had been reading. And to top it, he bought her a bottle of red bean paste and peanut butter, her favorite brands at that.

She couldnt help but feel all warm inside. But before she could even thank him, he already went ahead and sat next to the boys.

.

Her usually quiet house is now bustling with laughter. And she liked it.

"Here's one for you Hime!" Chizuru dropped a red plastic cup full to the brim with alcohol on Orihime's lap, but before she could put it into her mouth, a hand snatched it away.

"No alcohol for you." Ichigo brought the drink out of her reach and shoved it to an unsuspecting Sado, who clumsily grabbed hold of the cup as the strawberry nonchalantly flopped it his way.

"Kill joy." Tatsuki chimed in.

"You know what happened last time." Ichigo glared.

"Why? What happened last time that we didnt know of?" The already tipsy redhead demanded.

"Eh? Ah, no-nothing Chizuru-chan." Orihime tried to waylay the topic, scratching the back of her head.

"You should eat first Honsho-chan." Chado reprimanded Chizuru.

"Is Ishida coming?" Kojima asked scanning through his emails.

"Ah, he called earlier and greeted me a happy birthday. He was sorry he couldnt make it. The hospital is running busy lately, so he had to extend shifts. He sends his regards."

"Forget Uryu. Im starving!" Keigo jumped at the table and handpicked a sushi. Tatsuki slapped his hand away and everyone laughed at his antics.

Chizuru placed three candles on the round cake and lit them. They sang her the song and waited for her to blow the candles off.

"Oh, oh, hime-chan, make a wish."

She did so and closed her eyes for a few seconds and blew the flames out.

"So what did you wish for?"

"I cant tell."

"What? No fun at all."

"Idiot! That's why it's called a wish. It's supposed to be a secret. Otherwise it wont come true." Mizuiro smacked Keigo upside the head.

"But you had three candles." Asano whined.

"Alright. I'll tell you. First I wished for everyone's health and happiness. Second, I wished for me to eat more food that I havent tried before this year."

"But that's what you wish for every year!"

"Of course." She laughed.

The night went on like this. Reminiscing the fun and unforgettable moments they have together each year.

Mizuiro recalled their encounter with the gang leader Reiichi Oshima and the first impression he and Keigo had of Chad and Ichigo when they transferred from Huragi Junior high. Chizuru also made mention of Shinji Hirako who she insist had the hots for Hime and Don Kanonji who she said had ulterior motives because of his weird looks.

It was well into the night, when the group decided to watch a new release hollywood film.

"I'll go make some popcorns." She offered.

"I'll clear the table for us." Tatsuki got up and started putting things away to make room and Chizuru helped while the boys set up the player.

Ichigo got up and followed her. "I'll get the drinks."

Orihime busied herself with her task, selfconscious when he heard Ichigo followed. She poured the corn into a bowl, placed it in the microwave and pressed some buttons. She was leaning on the fridge waiting for it to cook when he entered.

"You look beautiful tonight." He complimented. She had on a little black dress, fuck me heels, and spot on make up. He stood near the island counter adjacent to her, blocking the isle.

"Thank you. Chizuru-chan picked the dress." Absent-mindedly she flattened the skirt with her hands. It was one occassion where she lets her friend doll her up.

She continued to blabber on about something. But Ichigo didnt hear any of it. He closed the distance between them and had her trapped between him and the fridge.

He had his hand on her back, allowing her small room to wriggle free if she really wanted to.

Knowing she couldnt avoid him, she closed her eyes, waiting for him to close the small gap as he leaned down slowly to kiss her.

She could feel his warm breath an inch from her, when they heard the beep from the microwave and Tatsuki's voice as she walked in on them.

"Is it done yet?" Their raven-haired mutual bestfriend looked from Inoue to Kurosaki. "The guys want their beers now, Ichigo."

"Uh, yeah! I was just about to..." Inoue frets and moved sideways pass Ichigo to get the popcorn. Her back on him.

Ichigo followed her with his eyes. He opened the fridge door and took the beer pack from the cooler, aware of their company behind him. "Yeah, coming."

"Okay." Arisawa replied, throwing the couple one last look before she went back to the others in the living room.

.

The strawberry rounded the corner, picked one of the pillows and threw it on Mizuiro's face. "Move."

The tech-loving fellow did as he was told and gave way for the hostess to sit on the couch while he plopped on the floor with the other guys. Orihime smiled up at him as the carrot-head sat on the arm rest.

 _He really cares for her, this dumbass. And she adores him, this idiot._

Tatsuki took a can lying on the floor and chugged the beer. It was so obvious that only the blind couldnt see, but these two refuse to admit to it to each other. Watching them makes her eyes hurt.

Kurosaki Ichigo loved Inoue Orihime in a lot of ways. He loved her in a distant kind of way. He managed to stay away for so long. Only ever drawing close when she needs a hand. A friend she could count on. If he were to disappear, he knew she would miss him but on certain level, he knew his absence wouldnt affect her person.

And yet...

He loved her in an abstract kind of way. He wasnt sure why he wanted her, but he wanted her just the same. It could have been anyone, but it had to be her. He didnt need to feel these emotions, but he felt them anyway.

And yet...

He loved her in a removed kind of way. He knew that he somehow had an effect on her, but he wasnt sure how great. So he pretends and puts on an act, that to him it doesnt really matter.

And yet...

He loved her in a subtle kind of way. He was never good with words. But his gestures, his actions, his movements shows how much he cares. Everything he does screams of her. The love is there.

And she feels the same.

.

Ichigo carried the drunk Arisawa into Chad's car. Chizuru already went with her fiance who picked her up earlier than the rest.

He was about to close the door on her when she grabbed his collar and slapped him lousily on the cheek. "Do it already you moron! Dont let her escape even if she claws at you. You hear me? Im giving you permission! Get it done and over with!"

She hiccuped and slumped back on the seat. "Spare me, both of you! You idiots!"

Chad and Ichigo shared beffudled looks. What is Tatsuki rambling on about? "It's okay Ichigo. I'll make sure she's home safe."

"Thanks Chad." He felt bad though. It would be a long drive for the big guy.

Asano and Kojima also had work tomorrow, so they went on their way too. Ichigo went back upstairs and decided to help Inoue tidy up her place.

Inoue had a surprised look in her face when her front door opened again.

"Kurosaki-kun? Did you forgot something?"

"No. I thought I'd help you deal with the aftermath." He smiled. The room was a stark contrast to the apartment it once was.

"Oh. You didnt have to. I know you came right after work. You should rest."

"I dont mind. Im not exactly in a hurry to go home."

"If you insist." She relented since he already grabbed the trashbag.

Another minute of comfortable silence passed between them. She had started to load the dishes and was wiping the countertop while Ichigo picked up the trash and the red cups lying on the floor.

She was humming to a song when Ichigo had finished his task. He took the liberty of observing her. She really did look beautiful tonight.

All his attempts to talk to her earlier were fruitless. The gang was one thing, his courage another, and Tatsuki beside her was a hurdle.

Feeling his gaze on her back, she turned around, question in her eyes.

"Listen, Inoue, about last time..." He started.

"It's alright Kurosaki-kun. Im sorry also. What I said, I didnt mean it."

"No, I should apologize. I was being a jerk."

"You're forgiven." She beamed at him

"That's a relief."

"But you owe me a month's supply of red bean paste." She said with a straight face.

Ichigo paused, cocked a brow and then smirked. "Would that be all?"

She nodded and giggled. She couldnt really hold grudges. Not for anyone. Certainly not for Ichigo.

"Thanks for staying to clean up, Kurosaki-kun."

"No problem."

She really appreciated his help. She turned around to give him a peck on the cheeks. But he turned his head to say something. It wasnt her intention but her lips landed on his. Kissing him.

It was an accident but her eyes widened when she realized what she'd done.

"I'm sorry." She stepped back to give them distance.

"Im not."

Ichigo dropped the black garbage bag, snaked his arm around her tiny waist, drew her closer, and locked lips with her again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: King and Horse**

.

Orihime threw caution to the wind. This was Ichigo. And she didnt mind. It was him after all.

She's doing this not because he sweet talked her into it, but because this is what she wanted. She was done thinking of what ifs and what should have been. Que sera sera as the saying goes.

He hoisted her up, walked into her bedroom, flipped her into the bed and laid her gently.

She moaned as he trailed his fingers in light caresses over her ribs, slowly moving higher and higher until his hand brushed against the top of her bra.

She pulled back gasping. She worked her hands at his shoulders, removing the jacket and revealing the gray top underneath. She ran her hands down his arms, feeling the well defined muscle, kneading at it with each slow movement. Ichigo shivered.

.

She tasted sweet, right, and Ichigo could never remember being more turned on in his life. He licked against Inoue's lips, groaning when she parted and their tongues tangled. He felt himself hardening, and with each delicious scrape of pressure as they moved he felt himself catapulted.

He nudged her legs apart with his knee, letting her ride him as they continued to kiss. His hand grasped the bottom of her dress, hiking it up so that he could feel her bare skin.

Inoue looked really good in the pretty little number. He would have to thank Chizuru later.

He reached behind her back and unhooked her bra then eased his hands under the now loose cups. He took one breast in hand, balancing the perfectly shaped orb in it. His thumb flicked over the hard nipple and she moaned and kissed at his neck. He did it again, twice in quick succession and she jumped a little, grinding down hard onto his leg.

"Ku-rosaki-kun..."

His mouth felt too full, he kissed her neck, licking at the pulse where he knew she loved. He couldn't get enough of the salty sweet taste of Orihime's skin and sucked harder and harder.

He felt her hand drift down and undo the button on his jeans, a hand sneaking lower until one of her fingers skimmed over the straining flesh of his erect cock.

With the shock of the contact, he bit down harder than he wanted and heard her gasp, though this time from some mix of pleasure-pain.

He unzipped his fly and removed his pants. He wanted her to feel good so when she pulled his boxers down, he let her.

.

She pushed him a little. Her hands were getting impatient. "Your clothes. They're on the way." He reached at the collar on his back and pulled off his shirt discarding it. He kissed her again missing the contact.

She ran her hand down his torso and followed the dip the curve of his hips made. She slipped her hand on the elastic band and felt his warm flesh on the tips of her fingers.

He discarded his clothes and when he was down to his underwear, he gave her liberty to strip him off. He sprung free and all she could do was stare. He had the right size, length and width. And she couldnt wait for him to take her. He seemed excited too, judging by the precum on his head.

She was doing this to him. She had this effect on Ichigo. She was feeling so good. It was a sin.

.

He hadnt even started yet and she was already bursting at the seams. She was already so wet that by the time he reached down to cup her sex, he could feel the damp on the fabric of her lacey panty.

He slipped a finger on each side of the waist band and pulled down slowly, peeling her off like some juicy fruit. Rolling the small piece of cloth down her thighs, to her knees.

He had to pry her legs apart as she had her knees buckled together. When it reached her feet she helped him by kicking the piece of garment off. Ichigo threw it on the side and it fell to the floor with a soft plop.

She lay there, bare, naked, her fair skin gleaming in the light. And he knew she was supple. Her skin so soft like a babe's. And he couldnt wait any longer to have a full taste of her.

He kissed her foot and the the other. He went up to her knees and did the same on both. He went higher and kissed both side of her hips. And she was loving the soft feathery-light touch he was giving her.

Her breathing started to become ragged and irregular. Her flat abdomen rising and falling with her chest as she took in deep breathes.

Ichigo went for her navel. He slid in his tongue, spreading the warmth around her lower belly. The arms she crossed over her chest in an attempt to cover her ample breasts earlier, were now on her sides, clutching the sheets.

Ichigo, went further upwards licking every bit of skin he could get his tongue on, until he reached the valley between her engorged breasts.

He nuzzled on the hardened and erect nipples. The bud so sensitive that even his breath as he blew a kiss on the pair made her whole body shiver.

She had her eyes glued to him. Following his every movement. Eagerly anticipating what he would do next. And she had that look on her face. She was sex-crazed. Her eyes filled with lust. Filled with pleasure. Filled with greed. She wanted him. She craved him. And he was the same.

He moved upwards and gave her another searing kiss. Leaving her as breathless as ever. She run her hand across her body and her fingers travelled down south trying to pleasure herself.

Ichigo grabbed her hand to stop her. Inoue was about to berate him for putting a halt on her efforts, but he licked and sucked at her fingers, making her squirm.

"Let me." He pulled her lower to the end of the bed as he kneeled on the floor and positioned himself between her legs. When it dawned on her the knowledge of what he was about to do, she tried to protest.

"Kurosaki-kun, this is..."

But he already begun. He parted her lips open, revealing the soft folds and her pinkish pearl. And he licked. He licked her from the top down. His tongue warm and wet on her core. And he kissed her. His soft mouth and lips branding her for his. And he sucked. And boy, he sucked.

"-saki. I, uh. Ah!"

He repeated the process. And it was a cycle she never wanted to end. She could scream from the pleasure but she was too drowned in the sensations she had felt all at once that all she could do was gape her mouth open.

Soon enough, she had her hands run through his hair, massaging his scalp, encouraging him to continue what he was doing with his tongue.

He did it with such expert ease that she though of the many women he may have pleasured with his mouth. But the idea was soon forgotten when he moved and sticked his tongue inside her again, lapping at her folds, licking her clean. Devouring all of her.

And as if that wasnt enough to fling her off to the edge and make her wanton crazy, he had his thumb playing with her nub. Drawing circles around her hypersensitive clit.

She squirmed. Orihime drew her legs closer. But Ichigo will not be denied. He placed her legs above his shoulders opening her wider, giving him more access.

He hated anything sweet. But boy did he love this sweet treat. And he wont stop until he had his fill.

Her legs moved up and down his back and he could feel her toes curl as her toe nails scratch at his skin. She went rigid and then collapsed limply. He eased her to the center of the bed and backed away.

He leaned down again and kissed her. He rested his forehead on hers as he cupped her face with both hands. It was a simple gesture but it was intimate. It made her feel that Ichigo wasnt just beside her, but he was with her.

"Hime, I really want to. Can I?"

He didnt want to scare her off. He didnt want to do anything rash. He wanted her to want this. She grabbed him by the neck and brought him down to her and kissed him.

Ichigo taking it as his cue took the lead. He positioned himself at her slit and rubbed at her lips. He pushed into the small entrance where he felt the slick wetness of her cum and moved his hips agaisnt hers.

He moved slowly, easing his size into her tight opening. His actions deliberate. Inch by inch he entered her. Deeper and deeper. And as he did, she welcomed him with the exquisite feeling of the small but palpable contractions of her walls around his length.

Testing the waters, he withdrew and then thrust into her again, repeating the pattern until she got used to the invasive feeling, until she got used to his intrusion.

The contractions of her muscles began to increase and her walls started to lubricate more, allowing him to slide through in and out of her with much better ease.

She had her eyes shut close and she had bitten her lips so hard that it almost bleed. Her hands on the head board were clutched so tight, her knuckles had gone white.

"Inoue, are you alright?"

"Un." She could only nod as he thrust in her again. And again.

"I want to see your face."

Ichigo lifted her chin and kissed her passionately until all she could do was respond with the same intensity.

"Open your eyes Hime." And she did as told.

"I want you to look at me when I make love to you." _Make love to her._ She turned scarlet upon hearing his words. "Dont ever look away."

She nodded. She couldnt trust her own voice.

"Good girl." And he rewarded her with another searing kiss. "Open your lips hime. Let me in." This time he let his tongue roam and explore the insides of her mouth. Sliding in and out as he played with her own.

The hands on her waist slid down to her back and grabbed her by her buttocks and drew their bodies closer.

And she melted into his touch. Her skin burning with the same heat radiating from his body. His hands leaving blazing trails on their wake. He ignited in her a hunger, insatiable. A thirst, unquencheable.

She needed him And she needed him now. "Please...Kurosaki-kun." Another minute and she would loose it. She arched her body, rubbing her soft bossom to his hard toned chest.

Ichigo paused upon hearing her request, leaving her wanting. "I dont want to hurt you." He cupped the side of her face. "Tell me if it's too much and I will stop."

"I know you wont. They say it will be painful, but I trust you." And he could see it in her eyes the sincerity of her words. "Take me kurosaki-kun. Make me yours."

 _His_. He smiled at the thought.

Heeding the need in her voice and of his own, he continued with his ministrations. He was careful not to overdo it, despite the protest of his own body. He was conscious of his movements especially when he felt the thin barrier of her maidenhood.

"Hold on to me, hime." He guided her hand to his shoulders. He placed his arms on both side of her head to support his weight above her. Her other hand held onto one of his hands, he entwined his fingers with his and kissed her.

They locked eyes as he started to move again. This time, he thrust harder and faster. Prolonging the wait would only hurt her more. He buried himself inside her to the hilt, breaking through the thin sheet of muscle, and she bled.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She cried in pain. Her nails digging on the skin of his shoulders.

He went on halt. She had her eyes shut closed and a tear rolled down her cheeks. He kissed the tear away. She opened her eyes and she saw the worried look in his face. "I could stop now."

She shook her head. She will see this through. "I dont want you to stop."

"Is your body okay?" He confirmed.

She nodded. "It still stings but the pain's gone now."

With her reassurance Ichigo moved his hips against hers and picked up where he left. She responded by moving her hips upwards to meet his. Joining in the rhythm. Dancing to the beat and thumps of their hearts.

The pain she felt gradually declined until she felt it no more. With his continuous thrusts, the sensation was replaced with pleasure. So strong that she felt her whole body tingle from head to toe. She was on a high. She felt light and feathery at the same time heady and heavy.

"Ori-hi-me." He grunted in pleasure as her moans echoed in the silence of the room. Filling his head.

"I-ichi-go." She cried back. It was barely a moan but he heard it alright.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Worry in her voice. "Is something wrong-" He silenced her, capturing her parted lips, sealing it with his.

Ichigo was at her again, kissing her with so much desire, she felt in flames. When he broke the passionate kiss, she but all could look at him questioningly.

"You finally said it." He couldnt help the smile on his lips.

She blinked. "Said what?"

"My name. You said my name."

Realizing that she did, she blushed crimson. "I, uh, that was..."

"Say it, hime. I want to hear you say it again."

"I cant." She avoided her intense gaze.

"Why not?" His voice sultry.

"It's embarassing..." she muttered silently, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Why?" He pried. "Tell me." His voice seductive in her ears.

"Be-because, I always thought that, I couldnt possibly allow myself to call you by your name, since we weren't that close."

"We're close now."

"Kurosaki-kun!" She hit him lightly on the arm. He only chuckled.

"I want you to call me by my name."

 _He is persistent_.

"Hime?" He waited, rubbing her forearm. She clutched her hands into fist against his chest, mustering her courage.

A few seconds later and she spoke.

 _"Ichigo."_

It came as a soft whisper. But Ichigo heard it all the same.

"ICHIGO." This time she spoke louder.

He was drowned in bliss. His body moved of its own accord, seeking her warmth. The lower part of him doing all the thinking.

He let go of all the fear. Of the what ifs and nots. Because he wanted this. He wanted her more than anything.

"Kurosaki-kun... wait...ah!" She called out to him once more. "I-chigo, s-slow down."

He did as she requested and lowered his pace. "Im sorry, I got carried away. Are you hurting?"

"No. It's not that. I, I just wanted to stay like this for a little while longer." Her face was beet red, but she managed to get the words out.

She was too adorable that he couldnt help but hug her. " I want that too." He whispered in her ears.

He moved again, this time slower and more gentler. Orihime called out his name countless times again, over and over. Pleading him for more. Pleading him to continue. Asking him to go deeper. And deeper still. Asking him to take her to new heights.

The first wave of the contractions came. Her body shook, but he didnt stop. He continued until all she could feel was numbness. Her toes tingling. Every nerve of her body alive. She froze, the flood gates opened and then she came. And she came hard.

Ichigo held her. Held her until she came falling from the top. He had reached his limit too. As she grew more tighter around him with every contraction, he too grew longer, harder. And with one last thrust, he bursts. Exploded into ecstacy. Spilling his warm seed inside her womb. Her legs gave way. His body limp. And she slumped. They were both spent.

.

They lay side by side in bed, staring at the ceiling, a contented smile on both their faces, basking in the afterglow.

He turned on his side to face her. He brushed the strands of her hair and tucked it behind her ears. "Happy Birthday, Orihime."

She turned and moved closer to his touch and wore the biggest smile. "You made today special." He cuddled closer.

A few minutes of silence after and she slipped a leg above his thigh. "You ready for round two?" Ichigo jibed. Inoue propped herself up with one elbow so she now laid atop him. "Kurosaki-kun, can I? I've always wanted to be on top."

The perspective isnt so bad at all. The idea never struck him before. He loved making love to her in the missionary position and he had always thought it was the proper thing to do. But if she wanted to, he would give it to her. After all, he only ever want to give her the highest of pleasures.

He cupped her face and kissed her, giving her his permission. Taking it as her cue, she started grinding her hips against his until he was rock hard again.

His hands were running up and down her sides, occassionaly brushing the underside of her bossom.

She broke their kiss to properly position herself, straddling him. She raised herself higher to accomodate his length. Ichigo helped her by guiding his member through her entrance.

Orihime couldnt help but lick her lips as she felt his head bury inside her core. There was something about their current position that gave her a sense of power. A sense of command. She felt in control. She wasnt just receiving, she was taking what she deserves. And she deserves to be made love to properly like the princess that she is.

She was smiling when Ichigo let out a grunt of satisfaction when the entire length of his member was buried inside her to the hilt.

Ichiho could only shake his head when he saw that triumphant smirk on her face. She was definitely loving how much power she had over him. He wouldnt admit it, but he loved that fact too.

A few seconds passed and she didnt go any further. "If you dont move, you'll really break me." He joked. But it could be possible. Given how tight she is around him now, he'd really break if she didnt start doing anything.

"Uhm, I dont know where to start." She blushed crimson upon admission. Damn she is too cute for her own good. Ichigo had half his mind to flip her on her back and reverse their positions.

"Well, you could do this for starters." He guided her hands to his toned abdomen and run her fingers up his torso. It didnt take long for her hands to move on their own.

She loved the feel of his muscles contract under her touch. She traced every inch of skin and his chest rise and fall with his erratic breathing.

Her caresses left burning sensations all over his body. He never thought such innocent touch could be so sexual. He could feel his breath getting shorter, his heartbeat getting faster.

When Orihime placed a hand above his heart, her eyes widened a fraction as she felt his heartbeat. Was she really doing this to him?

She was about to open her mouth to ask him when a moan escaped her lips as he started to play with her nipples. His thumb running circles on the hard bud. He pinched and pulled on each one, making her arch in pleasure and pain.

She tried to wriggle from his grasp but he had already captured both her breasts in his palms. She moved her hips again, trying to distract him from his ministrations. Ichigo let go of her mounds losing concentration, and held her still.

"Alright princess. Let's have it your way."

Inoue bent down and kissed him. Moving her hips slowly agaisnt his. Ichigo kept his hands on her waists as promised. She broke the kiss and started to move up and down his length. In and out he goes.

Ichigo could only watch as she rode him into bliss. He could only watch as she closed her eyes shut, her hands across her chest, holding her breasts as they bounce with every movement she took. He could only watch as she drowned in ecstacy.

Just watching her make herself come, was enough for him to reach his own. He could feel the familiar pull of his stomach. The continuous contraction of his calf and leg muscles. The hardening of his cock as he starts to erupt.

"I-Ichigo! Ahhh! Hmmnn!" She cried as she buried herself one last time into him. Her juices flowing down her inner thighs.

But he wasnt done yet. He pulled her down to him and captured her parted lips, and she responded to his invasion, he moved his hips to thrust into her one more time, and he burst inside her, spilling his seed into her juice, mixing into her cum.

"Hime!" He called out to her.

"Ah! Uhmmnn." She let out one last moan of pleasure before slumping into his embrace.

He was hungry for her. She was unsatiable. They were both ruined.

.

Orihime stood at the door to her bathroom. She stood there wrapped in one of the sheets, looking at his face. He had his eyes closed. Ichigo was sound asleep now. His hair spiky and as blonde as ever. He had a smile on his lips. He looked really peaceful.

She walked to her side of the bed and sat. Orihime ran her hand on the stain on the sheets. He had taken her. He made love to her and made her his.

Tears started to form at the brim of her eyes. She sniffed and tried to hold it back but to no avail.

Ichigo stirred and sat up. Sleep completely leaving him when he heard the her sob. Alarmed when he saw the tears. "You're crying. Did I hurt you?"

She moved her head from side to side to say no.

Ichigo saw the blood. It was his doing. That was the result of taking her virginity. _Did she hate it? Did she regret it?_

Before he could voice it out, she spoke albeit in tears. "Im just so happy. I'm glad it was you, Kurosaki-kun."

He let out the breath he didnt know he was holding. Relief washed over him upon hearing her words. He captured her lips and kissed her hard.

"Im glad too."

.

.

 **Okay everyone, deep breathe... no one panics... I promise you this isnt going downhill, they wont just f**k their brains out and be done with it. This is just the start of THEIR BEGINNING. Confessions and a brewing deeper relationship? That's a guarantee.**

 **I have the 11th chapter encoded and saved in the doc manager: baby hold my hand in reference to the just concluded chaps 636 and so on of bleach. But I was feeling a bit naughty so I want you to watch out for it for next week.**

 **ICHIHIME is far from over. There are still issues that need clarifying and other characters that need introducing. So please stay with me on this one. :)**

 **Please continue to leave reviews and comments. As for the guest reader who asked if I wanted this to be translated in French. I say, why not? You can private message me fir details.**

 **THanks a bunch!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Baby hold my hand.**

.

It was well past midnight and half the world is now fast asleep. The curtains to her window swayed gently with the wind. The darkness outside illuminated by the little dots of light from the stars above. The streets were empty. It was quiet. It was peaceful.

And there was nowhere else in the world he wanted most to be right now but here. In bed, beside her.

Orihime laid right next to him, her head resting on his arm, one of her hands under her cheek, another on his chest. Their legs tangled beneath the sheets.

He brushed her hair with light caresses, untangling the strands. She had the same color of hair as him. _Two orange-head._ Ichigo thought fondly. Though hers was a darker hue.

The color used to remind him of bitter memories. But he loved it on her. He doesnt know why himself.

A particular memory crossed his mind and he couldnt help but smile.

.

 _It was way past his bedtime. He really should be asleep if he didnt want Isshin spouting nonsense the next morning about his height and not growing any more taller._

 _Ichigo laid on his bed, wide awake, two hairclips on his hand, glistening in blue as he extended his arm towards the light._

 _It was in a flower shape; six pointed petals on each. Rather girly for his taste._

 _Earlier the clinic was bustling with people, what with that accident and the regular number of patients coming in for consultation or follow-up._

 _His father was too tired by the end of the day, he couldnt even lift a spoon to eat the dinner Yuzu and Karin made._

 _Ichigo decided to help clean up the clinic and discard of the medical wastes. That's when he saw the pair of hair accessory on the lounge chair._

 _He thought of giving one of each to the twins but decided not to, thinking someone might come back for it later._

 _._

 _It has been a week since that day and everyday, Ichigo found himself waiting at their front door for anyone to claim the lost item._

 _Isshin even teased him once when the old man noticed him spending hours on the family clinic, when usually he'd stayed cooped up in his room after school._

 _"Looking out for someone?" One time Isshin came up to him, hiding behind the door, making him jump off his skin._

 _And when he didnt answer, his old man kept pestering him. "Is it a girl?" The older Kurosaki had a silly grin plastered on his silly face._

 _It was annoying._

 _._

 _Ichigo had cleaning duty today so he went home later than usual. He was rounding the corner to the Kurosaki residence when he saw the same girl from before._

 _The black mourning robes she had made her orange hair stand out more. She was frantically looking around at the shrubs and bushes near their house. A few seconds later she was retracing her steps on the streets looking from left to right. And she was crying._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked for starters._

 _She got startled at first when she felt the hand on her shoulders but recognition flicked through her eyes when she realized who he is._

 _"I lost something." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I didnt notice until the other day." She wiped at her eyes._

 _"Sora-nii gave it to me on my birthday." At the mention of her older brother, she began to tear up again._

 _Ichigo didnt know what to do. He started to panic. He had two younger sisters, but he had no clue as to dealing with another girl crying._

 _"I have to find it." She now started to sob._

 _"What is it you lost?" Ichigo asked even though he had an incling._

 _"My hair clips."_

 _A_ _nd he was right._

 _"Wait here." Ichigo ran towards their house and sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom._

 _._

 _When he got back, the girl had stopped crying. Thankfully. But she had also covered her shoulder length hair with a scarf. And he found he didnt like that she did._

 _Ichigo hated it._

 _"Will you help me find them?" She asked, sounding hopeful and looking at him expectantly when he stood beside her._

 _Looking at her hair, he couldnt help his hands. He tugged at the end of the cloth and it slid off her beautiful locks._

 _"Dont!" She tried to put the scarf back on but Ichigo stopped her._

 _"Here." He gathered a few strands off of her face and clipped it to the side just above her ear. He did the same on the other side._

 _She reached for her temples to touch the ornaments and started to tear. "You found them."_

 _"You should wear it proudly." He stood back looking at his work on her hair._

 _"After all, there's only two of its kind in town." He grinned and pulled his cap off revealing his also blonde hair. "You and me."_

 _Somehow at that moment, she knew, she would eventually fall for the strawberry._

 _._

 _Ichigo didnt want to hide, but his hair does attract unwanted attention. And he had no plans on encountering unnecessary trouble on his way to the first day of highschool._

 _Gangsters are all over Karakura and the reputation he's earned for himself warranted one or two ugly confrontations in the early mornings. 'The shinigami' was known for his strawberry locks, so he might as well keep a low profile today._

 _He was walking silently, head down and eyes on the road in front of him, when he felt a hand pull his hoodie free._

 _He was going to lash out on whoever it was behind him when that someone spoke._

 _"Why are you hiding it?" Inoue looked at him like he had grown a second head._

 _"You should wear it proudly. After all, there's only two in Karakura."_

 _"There's you..." He grinned and finished her sentence. "And me."_

 _She smiled back._

 _She looked ethereal. Her auburn hair flew behind her with the wind. Orihime had worn it long ever since. He couldnt help but smile wider at the memory._

 _That's when he first knew that he would fall for the carrot-head too._

 _._

"I love you, Orihime."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he realized what he's done. He was thinking of it too much that he didnt realize he had spoken out loud.

Well, at least it's now out in the open.

But he heard no reply. There was no answer.

He froze.

Didnt she believe him? Was she that shocked, she couldnt say a word back?

Ichigo looked down and saw that she was already sound asleep.

He smiled wryly.

So much for his confession. But he's not worried. After last night, he knew there will be lots of other times to tell her just how much he loves her.

She stirred and cuddled closer to his warmth.

Her breathing in regular pattern. He held her tighter and closer. Wrapping her inside his arms and draping a leg over hers. He kissed her on the top of her head.

He was never letting go, ever again.

.

Inoue slept good. Yes there was the amazing sex, but she knew it wasnt that. She slept easily with Ichigo beside her. She's never felt any safer. Secure. She felt all those while being cradled in his arm.

She was taking her sweet time looking at his sleeping form. His breathing fanning her face. Careful not to move so she wont wake him up.

Then his phone rings. And her daydreaming has to end.

His eyes slowly fluttered to life. Revealing the dark brown orbs. His pupil dilated adjusting to the light. The crease on his forehead straightened when his gaze landed on her face. And then he smiled.

"Good morning hime."

"Good morning Kuro-, Ichigo." She corrected herself when habit took over.

He grinned and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Then he couldnt stop.

And she kept responding.

But his phone kept ringing.

"You should get that. It may be important." She managed when he finally let go of her.

Annoyed, Ichigo reached for his mobile on the floor and swiped at the screen without looking. He kept his eyes on her all the while. "Let him handle it."

"Ichigo."

"Bye Chad." He pressed the end call button and dropped his phone back to where his pants lay.

"Is that Sado-kun? You're giving him problems."

"I trust my men. Besides, I dont want to leave the bed just yet."

He cupped the side of her face and traced the contour of her lips with his thumb. He really loved kissing her.

Kurosaki focused all his attention on the soft spot just above her collar bone, earning him a soft moan from the blonde.

She was like a drug.

And he was her heroin.

Ever since they had a taste of each other, they couldnt seem to get their hands off each other too.

She wished it was more than the physical attraction.

"We need to report to work Kurosaki-kun." She giggled when he tickled her sides. "Stop!" She laughed louder.

He knew it was more than just the sexual tension.

"Alright." He gave her one last kiss and got out of bed. He put on his pants, picked his shirt from the floor and gathered his other belongings. "I'll go use my shower so you can prepare too."

"Okay." She smiled, wrapped herself in the sheets and walked him out the door.

"I'll go on ahead. See you at work, Hime." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. A gesture so simple yet felt very personal.

.

"Did something good happen?" Kimiko, one of her colleagues who joined her for lunch asked as they got on the lift.

"No. Why?"

"I dont know, you just seem a little bit blooming these days."

Inoue threw a glance at her reflection on the glossy steel wall of the elevator.

She blushed a little. Her mood had indeed increased lately. Maybe the thing with Ichigo had to do with it?

The elevator stopped and opened at a lower level breaking her reverie. Two employees from another department joined them in.

"Oh. Word got out. Congratulations!" Kimiko continued

"Thank you." She replied curtly. Her promotion was a surprise to her as well.

"Does that hurt?" Her workmate pointed a finger at her.

"Huh? What?"

"Your neck's a bit red. A rash maybe?"

"Eh? I dont remember being bitten by a bug..." Then it occured to her, that Ichigo loved kissing her on that spot.

The door dinged as they reached the floor to their office. She stepped out first

"U-uh, it's nothing. It doesnt hurt. But I'll go have a look at it." She covered the spot with a hand and excused herself.

She hurried to the bathroom and took a look at the damage done.

She's got a lovebite _. Kurosaki-kun!_

She tried to hide it with make-up, but it only got worse. Now it looked liked she had a bruise.

But she cant stay in the restroom for the whole day. She pulled at her ponytail and decided to let her hair down to cover the area and went back to her desk.

On her way to her table, the door to his office swung open as his agents piled out. It looked like they just had a strategic meeting.

She waited for all of them to exit and hurried to her station now that the door was closed. A few steps past his office and it opened again. She didnt expect him to be heading out as well.

"Inoue."

Right. They're at work, so she guessed, he wouldnt be calling her _'Hime'_ anytime soon.

"Uh." She paused and turned around. "Yes?"

"Your hair." She threw him a confused look as she consciously played with the tip. "Its been a while since I've seen you let it down. I love it."

She blushed. For a moment there she thought he was going to say he loved her.

"You're not trying to seduce me at work are you?" He played with her hairclip. The one pair she treasured the most.

"Ba-baka! It's, it's because..." She looked to the side and gathered the strands of her hair at her neck so he could see. "What would they think?"

Ichigo smirked. Satisfied. So that's why she was so flustered.

"Good. So they'd know you're mine."

"Eh? What do you mean-"

"Kurosaki! Let's roll!" One agent called out.

"Coming."

He went back inside to grab his jacket on the seat and headed for the main entrance. He was already at the glass doors when he stopped and looked back at her.

"And Inoue, I have something to tell you later."

There was promise in his voice. And somehow, he seemed excited.

.

Inoue stood in front of his door. Raising her hand to knock only to stop herself seconds before her knuckled hit the hard wood.

This is her third lousy attempt on doing so. He did say he had something to tell her. And she too had something to ask him. She just couldnt bring herself to go over his place first without his invitation, even after having spent the night with him on her nameday.

She grabbed a handful of her hair on both sides of her face and crossed them under her chin and puffed her cheeks.

She looked so adorable that it took him everything not to show affection right then and there at the hallway.

 _Pfft._ Came the sound of his suppressed laughter from behind her.

She turned around and was greeted by a very rare smile.

"Are you going to knock or what?" Laughter evident in his voice.

Now that they're face to face, she couldnt get the words out. He side-stepped her and opened his front door and let her in.

She wanted to ask him what he meant by the cryptic sentence he left her hanging on earlier.

Orihime didnt want to live with regrets anymore. She stopped wanting to live with what ifs and or buts.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He took the orange juice that she liked and offered her a glass.

She took it but didnt take even a sip. "What you said earlier. About me being yours..."

"I mean it." Ichigo looked her in the eyes as he said the words.

"What exactly do you-"

"I want us to go out for real."

"You want us to date?"

"No. I want you to be exclusively mine. And I, yours."

Her eyes widened a fraction for a split second. Is she hearing this right?

"Dont worry your pretty little head over it. You know I wont force you to do anything you didnt want."

"Besides, teasing you and seeing you getting all worked-up is already-."

"Okay."

He was about to down his cold drink when he heard her quick reply. He stood there dumbfounded, his beer hand hanging midway to his mouth.

Her answer took him by surprise. He didnt really expect her to hear any of his crazy ideas, much less agree to it.

She giggled.

Orihime walked up to him and grabbed the can from his hand, repeating her reply. "I said okay, Ichigo."

When his brain started to function again, he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

Sometimes the future changes quickly and completely, and we're left with only the choice of what to do next. We can choose to be afraid of it, to stand there trembling not moving, assuming the worst that can happen or we step forward into the unknown and assume it will be brilliant.

And they both choose the latter.


End file.
